Movie Sparks
by jesterinblack
Summary: Mustang always hated going to the movies. Especially with your idiot subordinates and a pissed Fullmetal. What he didn't expect, was for about a million sparks to fly when he touches a certain blonde's hand. T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D I just thought of this one-shot so I figured I'd write it, also I should be updating 'Comforting Times' fairly soon if anyone's curious. Im just at a dead end right now and I've been super busy with school. And I hate to say that, cause everyone says that on here but ive had some writer's block and I thought If I could write this maybe I would get out of it. So here you are. Also, I'm taking requests. So if someone has an idea for me to write, do tell. Don't hesitate to tell me about them and ill write them for you! Really!**

**Movie Sparks**

Ridiculous. That's all he could say. Seriously, going out to a _movie _with his team? A _movie? _He's becoming too soft. Roy Mustang, was becoming a softie. Seriously. And not to mention that before he could object, that Hughes just had to invite Ed who was in his office at the time. Greaaattt.

Just what he needed. To be in a movie theatre with his subordinates- with _Fullmetal-_ and act like it was the most normal thing in the world.

There were plenty of other things he could think of doing instead of this.

Like. Um… cleaning?

No, that wouldn't do.

A date.

Yeah that was a good one.

He could be going on a date, a date that sparks could fly, and possibly become boyfriend/girlfriend, and then become married to her and have kids and build a family and live a happy fucking life.

Well actually he really didn't want that, that was just his mind making up excuses to give to Hughes, since there was no way of getting out of this.

But of course, the reply to that excuse was, "Roy, it hasn't happened yet, it's certainly not gonna happen when you're in a movie theatre for an hour and a half. Besides, maybe you're future dream girl will be in the theatre!" And then that led to how he met Gracia outside of a movie theatre, and then that lead to of course, the inevitable.

"AND DOESN'T SHE LOOK ADORABLE IN THIS PICTURE? SHE'S AN ANNGEELLLL AND ABSOLUTE ANGEL! SHE JUST GOT A BUNNY YESTERDAY AND SHE ASKED ME TO HAVE A TEA PARTY WITH HER! IT WAS THE CUTEST THING SINCE SHE DID THAT ONE THING ONE TIME-"

Yeah the rest kinda went one ear and out the other.

So here, was the present. Where he was sitting between Fullmetal, and Havoc. Yippee.

The only good thing that came out of this was that he got free popcorn. Which, he honestly thought he would have had to have paid for but luckily Hughes thought of that and he was greeted with a bucket of popcorn being shoved in his face.

The movie started and the lights went out. He was surprised also, for the millionth time, that Fullmetal even agreed. Probably a threat from his brother that he needed to be social, or Maes coaxed him into it. He could just see it.

He placed the bucket of popcorn between him and Edward, so he could share it with him. He was glad that Edward looked like he was thinking of mental excuses to give to Hughes as well, since he sat there with his arms crossed, slouching in his chair with his lips in his normal scowl and his brows furrowing together suggesting he was concentrating on something rather important.

The movie was entertaining to say the least, at least it wasn't a chick flick like he had to watch whenever he went to movies with woman. About halfway through though, he was getting pretty bored seeing as it was going nowhere. Apparently Edward was too, since he was falling asleep.

About five minutes later he felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to find that Ed had fallen asleep and fell on him.

Just greeaatt. Really. Wonderful.

He always dreamed he could have an asleep Fullmetal leaning against him in the middle of a dark movie theatre watching a boring movie with boring subordinates and being bored. His dream had finally been fulfilled.

He shook his shoulder to find that Ed was a rather heavy sleeper. Another shake. Another one, another one, another one, another one, another one, another on-

"Damnit Fullmetal I'm sick of shaking your shoulder just wake up!"

"Nnngh.." Ed swatted Mustang's hands away but sat up straight rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Hell of a way to wake someone up, Mustang. Then again you must still be in 'hurry up and get dressed your boyfriend will be here any minute' mode for the ladies, huh.''

Mustang sighed. "Whatever."

Ed snickered but was shushed by Havoc. "Guys, could you move to the seats behind us? Maria wants to sit."

Roy facepalmed. He couldn't believe Havoc actually brought a date. He got up and walked around to the next aisle behind him as did Ed considering he didn't want to sit next to some strange woman while Havoc tried the same old 'stretching his arm and then putting it around her shoulder' move.

He reached for the popcorn but instead grabbed something else. He looked down to find that he was gripping Edward's fingers. "Whoops.. sorry.."

Mustang's eyes went wide as he let go of his hand and sat back down. It sounded really cheesy and it was, but pretty much about a million sparks flew right then. He looked down to see Ed was blushing as he did so easily, but his hand was in the same place that Mustang had left it.

Mustang wondered if Ed had felt the same thing he did.

Then again, there was only one way to find out.

He reached down again, looking as if he was just reaching for the popcorn, but instead grabbed Ed's hand and held it steady in his palm.

He squeezed it and didn't feel anything until he felt a hesitant squeeze back.

Aw, how adorable a cuddly embarrassed Edward.

Soon he found Edward leaning against him again, except this time intentional, and Mustang's arm wrapped around him while they kissed.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and it looked as if they had burned each other or something compared to how fast they went away from each other and composed themselves to make it look like nothing had happened.

Although he was rather disturbed when he saw a rather amused looking Hughes smirking at him.

Mustang sighed and grabbed Ed's hand finding him blush again- this shade deeper- and lead him outside. He proceeded to go to his house with Ed following close behind.

Everyone always wondered why Ed was limping every day after the movies.

**Hey I know it's kinda short, but not too short I guess. I had that in my notebook for a while. Anywho, again, if you have some requests I would be glad to write them for you.**

**Also, this is dedicated to my best bud who loves RoyEd as much as I do and fangirls with me everytime we talk. You know who you are ;)**


	2. Rewrite: chapter 2

**Wassup peoples. I got a review saying that the first time I wrote this it didn't really… make sense? So I rewrote it a little and revised it so hopefully you'll like it more. I was just going to edit the first chapter, (the original one) but then I thought maybe id leave It there just so you guys could decide which ones you like more. **

**Im still accepting requests, you can pick the pairing, but it probably should be FMA because that's the anime im most obsessed with. But also you can choose Angel Beats, Ouran High School Host Club, Death Note, and Sword Art online. Soo yeah. I haven't finished Sword Art online yet but I just figured if you had a pairing that was in the first few episodes I could write one So yeah, without further ado, if anyone even reads the author notes:**

**Movie Sparks**

Ridiculous. That's all he could say. Seriously, going out to a _movie _with his team? A _movie? _He's becoming too soft. Roy Mustang, was becoming a softie. Seriously. And not to mention that before he could object, that Hughes just had to invite Ed who was in his office at the time. Greaaattt.

Just what he needed. To be in a movie theatre with his subordinates- with _Fullmetal-_ and act like it was the most normal thing in the world.

There were plenty of other things he could think of doing instead of this.

Like. Um… cleaning?

No, that wouldn't do.

A date.

Yeah that was a good one.

He could be going on a date, a date that sparks could fly, and possibly become boyfriend/girlfriend, and then become married to her and have kids and build a family and live a happy fucking life.

Well actually he really didn't want that, in fact everyone knew, because he had come 'out of the closet' a while ago. That was just his mind making up excuses to give to Hughes, since there was no way of getting out of this. Because as soon as he told everyone he was bisexual, the blind dates had started even _more._ Because there were more 'options now' as Hughes had put it. But he could still make up excuses right..?

But of course, the reply to that excuse was, "Roy, it hasn't happened yet, it's certainly not gonna happen when you're in a movie theatre for an hour and a half. Besides, maybe you're future dream girl/boy will be in the theatre!" And then that led to how he met Gracia outside of a movie theatre, and then that lead to of course, the inevitable.

"AND DOESN'T SHE LOOK ADORABLE IN THIS PICTURE? SHE'S AN ANNGEELLLL; AN ABSOLUTE ANGEL! SHE JUST GOT A BUNNY YESTERDAY AND SHE ASKED ME TO HAVE A TEA PARTY WITH HER! IT WAS THE CUTEST THING SINCE SHE DID THAT ONE THING ONE TIME-"

Yeah the rest kinda went one ear and out the other.

So here, was the present. Where he was sitting between Fullmetal, and Havoc. Yippee. It's not like he was mad that he had to sit next to Fullmetal… Havoc just annoyed him like hell… it always becomes awkward whenever he and Edward have conversations that are other than work related…. Not that he didn't mind…

The only good thing that came out of this was that he got free popcorn. Which, he honestly thought he would have had to have paid for but luckily Hughes thought of that and he was greeted with a bucket of popcorn being shoved in his face.

The movie started and the lights went out. He was surprised also, for the millionth time, that Fullmetal even agreed. Probably a threat from his brother that he needed to be social, or Maes coaxed him into it. He could just see it.

He placed the bucket of popcorn between him and Edward, so he could share it with him. He was glad that Edward looked like he was thinking of mental excuses to give to Hughes as well, since he sat there with his arms crossed, slouching in his chair with his lips in his normal scowl and his brows furrowing together suggesting he was concentrating on something rather important.

The movie was entertaining to say the least, at least it wasn't a chick flick like he had to watch whenever he went to movies with woman. About halfway through though, he was getting pretty bored seeing as it was going nowhere. Apparently Edward was too, since he was falling asleep.

About five minutes later he felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to find that Edward had fallen asleep and fell on him.

Just greeaatt. Really. Wonderful. Now as if he didn't have enough problems. People already made fun of him in his office for his little 'crush' as they would call it. Even though he had never admitted to having one, and anyone who did happen to say such things would be running trying to escape flame balls.

He shook his shoulder to find that Ed was a rather heavy sleeper. Another shake. Another one, another one, another one, another one, another one, another on-

"Damnit Fullmetal I'm sick of shaking your shoulder just wake up!"

"Nnngh.." Ed swatted Mustang's hands away but sat up straight rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Hell of a way to wake someone up, Mustang. Then again you must still be in 'hurry up and get dressed your boyfriend will be here any minute' mode for the ladies, huh.''

Mustang sighed. "Whatever."

Ed snickered but was shushed by Havoc. "Guys, could you move to the seats behind us? Maria wants to sit."

Roy facepalmed. He couldn't believe Havoc actually brought a date. He got up and walked around to the next aisle behind him as did Ed considering he didn't want to sit next to some strange woman while Havoc tried the same old 'stretching his arm and then putting it around her shoulder' move.

He reached for the popcorn but instead grabbed something else. He looked down to find that he was gripping Edward's fingers. "Whoops.. sorry.."

Mustang's eyes went wide as he let go of his hand and sat back down. It sounded really cheesy and it was, but pretty much about a million sparks flew right then. He looked down to see Ed was blushing as he did so easily, but his hand was in the same place that Mustang had left it.

Mustang wondered if Ed had felt the same thing he did.

Quickly Ed excused himself to the bathroom trying to hide his blush. Mustang smirked thinking it was cute.

He could have sworn he saw a hesitant look back from Edward towards him, as if he wanted him to follow him. He could've imagined It, though. Well he could use the bathroom anyway.

He went back into the bathroom to notice it was shut and locked behind him as soon as he stepped in it. He turned and raised an eyebrow to Ed who looked as if he was blocking the door from Roy escaping. He chuckled and started to walk forward.

Ed blushed a deeper red and looked up towards Roy. He continued to step towards Ed and soon had him backed against the door.

"Whatever's the matter, Ed?"

He blushed deeper and quickly grabbed Roy's collar pulling him down to kiss him. Roy 'mmphed' but then quickly relaxed and deepend the kiss. He pulled Edward up to him and grabbed his legs wrapping them around his waist. Ed hung on to Roy by him putting his arms around Roy's neck and tangling hands in Roy's hair.

Roy shoved Ed against the wall making a large 'thump' on the door. But neither of them cared to notice the noises they were making.

20 minutes later found us still looking at the two alchemists eating each other's mouths practically. They had to part and break the kiss for air for a couple seconds before they realized they had been gone a long while.

"Ed…" Roy said in between pants and pressed their foreheads together. "We better get back before they all notice that we've been gone this whole time.

Edward nodded before blushing and untangled himself from Roy and opened the door after fixing his clothes and hair.

Aw, how adorable a cuddly embarrassed Edward.

He followed Ed back to their seats and finished watching the remainder of the movie (which was only about five minutes by the way), and found that Ed had fallen asleep again. He started leaning on Roy's shoulder again, and roy didn't mind at all this time.

He found himself slowly dozing off and soon fell asleep leaning against Edward also.

When he woke up he noticed that the lights were on but everyone was gone from the theater. He turned to find Ed still asleep on his shoulder. He slowly woke him up, gentler this time, and got up.

"Come on, ill drive you home."

"mmm."

They followed each other out but stopped when they noticed Roy's car was covered with pictures of them together sleeping holding hands in the theater leaning on each other.

Ed blushed while Roy fumed.

He looked around furiously and saw Hughes running down the street laughing like a maniac with Havoc and Breda running on the sidewalk shitting bricks.

"HUGHES! GET BACK HERE!" Both Ed and Roy shouted while they started chasing him down the middle of the street.

Let's just say Hughes had a little… 'accident' shall we say.

**Is that… good? I rewrote it. Whatcha think.**

**Review… if you want. I used to be a review whore but then I realized as much as I love hearing from you guys it doesn't matter. Cause even if no one reviewed for this, that'd be fine because I don't write things just so I could get reviews and favorites and things, I do it because I like to write. Kinda ironic though because I hate grammar :P but whatever.**

**If you want, review.**

**I rewrote this listening to 'Holy Ground' by Taylor Swift. It's really good, probably my favorite Taylor Swift song. Its good. LISTEN TO ITTTT.**


End file.
